


I’m A Writer

by DaddyStark



Series: The Chuck Shurley Chronicles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x19 ain’t canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Writing, Character Death, Chuck Knows His Story is Bad, Chuck Shurley Does What He Wants, Chuck Shurley is God, Chuck Shurley is Motherfucking God, Chuck is Still All Powerful And is Happy, Death, Evil Chuck Shurley, Fuck That!, God Complex, He Does What He Wants With It, He doesn’t care, I’m coming for Jack’s ass in the future fics, LITERALLY LMAO, No One Can Change That, Not even your overpowed OC (Jack) Dabb, Other, Reality is Chuck’s Story, Writer Chuck Shurley, You can’t just take God’s powers, he just wants to have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyStark/pseuds/DaddyStark
Summary: (SPOILERS AHEAD) I hated that episode. So fucking much. They did my boy dirty and that’s why it ain’t canon. Fuck that. You can’t just steal God’s powers Jack, you stupid plot device! As if Chuck’s just gonna stand there and let Jack do it as well! Nah he’s would’ve atomized his ass. Not only God’s powers but Amara’s as well?! Bullshit.Dean realistically would hate Jack because one he killed his mom and two he’s gonna do the same thing he hated and didn’t believe in God for anyway. Not intervening. Not helping anyone. So dumb.Anyway enough of my ranting. Enjoy this story I wrote a while’s back. This is just for fun’s because I kind of enjoyed that idea of Amara being another one of Chuck’s creations and plot points for his story! Hope you Chuck supporters and fans like it! Review, request, comment, send kudos, send love, enjoy, and keep being awesome! ^^
Relationships: Amara & Chuck Shurley, Amara & God (Supernatural), Chuck & His Story, Chuck & Reality
Series: The Chuck Shurley Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006665
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	I’m A Writer

Being a good writer was difficult. You have to be able to keep the story consistent with what you’ve written but also adding new elements that expand the story positively. 

But sometimes you’ve write a story for so long and so continuously you just stop caring whether or not if it makes sense story wise. I mean, who’s going to tell you otherwise? It’s your story.

This was slowly becoming the case of writer Chuck Shurley or more generally God. To say he was giving the Winchesters a small amount of opportunities to win was an insult. 

He was giving them way too much opportunities to win and they are seemingly failing all of them. It was honestly sort of pathetic. 

It was strange because he could just end the story right now and end everything. He could but the boys are stopping him.

They...fascinated him to say the least. The way they were able stand up to him was unlike any other thing he’s created. 

The way they were able to oppose everything he’s thrown in their way delighted him to no end. It was why no matter what he put them through they still kept coming in the end. 

They were his favorites however like any writer there were characters that he couldn’t stand. Amara being one of them.

Amara. God’s sister. The Darkness. Give him a break. Chuck is committing all these unnecessary acts to make the finale of his book more interesting. 

Not one of his better plot lines although Amara will infinitely better than the new ‘Death’. Don’t even get him started on that. 

Chuck has found Amara to ask her for ‘help’ against the Winchesters. Another plot point to make the story more intriguing for him to read when he finally wins and can read it all. 

Did he actually ‘need’ Amara’s help or just want it? Truthfully? Honestly? Well...let’s continue to see what she has to say.

“Even on your best day, you couldn’t force my hand. Once, long ago, you sealed me away. Now, in a way...I’m doing the same to you. You’re trapped, diminished, abandoned. So I guess you got what you’ve always wanted. You’re on your own.” 

Amara stated finally as she stared Chuck down. The original plan was for her to speak and him to leave due to her refusal. But...something in the back of his mind kept saying the same phrase. 

‘This is your story, not hers. This is your story, not hers. This is your story, not hers.’ Chuck simply stared her down before breaking the silence. And with what? A giggle.

A giggle. A silent sudden example of laughter. Something so small that continued to grow as everything around the two started to fade into nothing. 

A giggle...then a chuckle...then a laugh...then a full on cackle all while everything was fading away while Amara looked confused and...scared. 

Chuck soon stopped abruptly as his cold icy blue eyes laid upon her. “Let’s get one thing straight here Amara. I don’t ‘need’ your help. I wanted it for my story. But as it turns out you’re not interested and to be completely honest with you I wasn’t either.” 

Chuck stated as Amara raised an eyebrow towards him. “What are you on about brother?” She asked condescendingly as he simply smiled. Sometimes the moments of confusion before dropping it on them are too good.

“Don’t call me that. It’s Chuck. You’re not my anything. You’re a plot line that I wrote because I didn’t want the story to end. Something I simply made up to keep the boys off their rocker. Just another villain they’ll overcome which they did. Thank you for playing your part.” 

The 5’8 God said with a perfect wide smirk as he raised his hand and a flash of light shown from it. Amara soon started holding her throat as she started choking which brought her to her knees. 

Blood started flowing from her mouth as she tried to keep herself alive. She spit out a mouthful of blood as she looked up as Chuck in both horror and anger.

“I get it! You have all the power here is what you’re trying to prove! You don’t actually need my help or me. Just lock me back up like you did last time!” Amara begged as she held a hand under mouth to catch any more blood from falling. 

She looked at Chuck who only stared back at her blankly which only infuriated her even more. “Well?! What are you waiting for?!” Chuck simply smiled as he put a hand on the side of her head. 

“You’re not going to your imprisonment Amara for what’d be the point? I don’t need you. Your usefulness has run dry. My story will continue on without you trying to ruin anything. You won’t be locked away, you’ll just be gone.” 

He explained simply as her eyes widened at his words. “Y-You can’t!” Amara yelled as Chuck looked back at her before raising his hand forming into the snapping position.

“I can do anything. I’m a writer.” Chuck saw the horrified look Amara gave him and he didn’t falter not even a little. Then only one thing was heard. A single, horrifying _snap_.

She was gone. Gone from this realm, gone from existence, and finally gone from his story. Chuck appeared back where they were talking and looked around. 

Chuck wasn’t a perfect writer because even he had characters he couldn’t stand and make contradictions to his stories but at this point did it really matter. It was his story and no one else’s. 

Sometimes a writer forgets about being good and just focuses on what they want. A suit appeared on him and rubbed his hands together before letting out an excited smile. 

He only looked forward as his eyes began to glow one pitch, ink black and the other bright, burning white. The boys are in for it alright. This is where the fun begins.

**Author's Note:**

> (SPOILERS AHEAD) I hated that episode. So fucking much. They did my boy dirty and that’s why it ain’t canon. Fuck that. You can’t just steal God’s powers Jack, you stupid plot device! As if Chuck’s just gonna stand there and let Jack do it as well! Nah he’s would’ve atomized his ass. Not only God’s powers but Amara’s as well?! Bullshit.
> 
> Dean realistically would hate Jack because one he killed his mom and two he’s gonna do the same thing he hated and didn’t believe in God for anyway. Not intervening. Not helping anyone. So dumb.
> 
> Anyway enough of my ranting. Enjoy this story I wrote a while’s back. This is just for fun’s because I kind of enjoyed that idea of Amara being another one of Chuck’s creations and plot points for his story! Hope you Chuck supporters and fans like it! Review, request, comment, send kudos, send love, enjoy, and keep being awesome! ^^


End file.
